You are not Alone
by Kenjoki Ikari
Summary: My first crack at a digimon fanfic. Please read and review! New digidestined and digimon!
1. Default Chapter Title

You're not alone!

It was the day after Piedmon's defeat. Gennai had told Izzy that he wasn't alone, that he wasn't the only Digidestined who loved computers. They were on the way to Myotismon's castle. It was all coming back.

-FLASH BACK-

"What's wrong, Izzy? You should be happy we have gotten rid of Piedmon," said Tai.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Tai. I'm just thinking." Izzy said back.

"Okay, whatever. See you at the party, if you decide to show up!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Bye! I'm off to the party!"

After Tai left, Izzy's computer beeped. Izzy checked his email, and found a letter from Gennai. It read; "Izzy, I know you are unhappy because you think you are the only one of the Digidestined who loves computers. That is why I am telling only you about the next Digidestined. I don't know his name yet, but I can tell you that he loves computers as much as you do! I do not care if don't tell the others about the next Digidestined, but you can if you wish. Unfortunately, there is another evil Digimon to be dealt with. He is called Razinkamon. He will be the most powerful evil Digimon you have faced so far! He is even stronger than all the previous evil Digimon combined! You can find the Digidestined in Odaiba, in the real world. You will need the help of the next Digidestined to defeat him. Remember, watch your back! -Gennai."

"Prodigious! Razinkamon, what kind of evil Digimon could that be?" Izzy said aloud. _I should tell the others about the next Digidestined, though._ Izzy thought. He ran to the party. "Hey guys!! Guess what!"

"What??" Tai asked.

"Yeah, what is so important that you have to interrupt our nice party for? You really need manners." Mimi said.

"Oh, Mimi, back off." That was Matt.

"Alright! Everyone, stop fighting so Izzy can tell us the news!" Sora yelled.

"Thanks, Sora. Anyway, Gennai just told me that we have another evil Digimon to fight, and even another Digidestined!" Izzy told the others.

"So who's this new Digimon?" asked Tai.

"He's called Razinkamon, and from what Gennai told me, he's really strong!"

"But what about the new Digidestined??" T.K. asked.

"Well, Gennai only told me that he was necessary to defeat Razinkamon, and that he loves computers. He also told me we could find him in Odaiba, but other than that, I don't know much else."

"Well, let's go to Myotismon's castle then!" Tai yelled. Kari, who you of course know wasn't there when they went into Myotismon's castle to get back to the real world, spoke up.

"Why go to his castle?? I thought we were through with him!"

"We need to go to his castle because he has a doorway to the real world. I just hope that it's still there. If it wasn't, it wouldn't be a good waste of time!" Tai explained.

"Oh."

"Yes. Now, can we get going?!?!"

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Yoo-hoo? Izzy? Earth to Izzy, Earth to Izzy!" Tai was yelling.

"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking." Izzy said.

"Well, you sure thought a lot, because now we are at Myotismon's castle."

"Whoa! I didn't have any knowledge of the allotted time that I was thinking for. I figured with the geographical makeup of the land that we wouldn't be at Myotismon's castle for 3.516 hours!"

"Well, it only took about one hour!"

"Do you want to know how I got such a big amount of time? Well, it's really simple. You just take the hypotenuse of 4 and-"

"It's alright!! I don't need to know! The important thing is we're here!"

They went inside. Much to their happiness, they discovered the portal doorway was exactly how they left it. They activated it, and sstepped through…

A/N-This is the end for now, I can't give too much more of the story away, can I? Tell me in your review if you think it's good.


	2. Default Chapter Title

You are not alone

Izzy suddenly woke up. He wondered how long he had been asleep. He looked around and saw that he was right in his own bed. _The portal must transport you to where you last left earth,_ he thought. _That would mean that we came out right where we defeated Myotismon. Our parents must have taken us home._ He got out of bed at once, to go find the others. "Where do you think you're going," his mom asked him. "You must have breakfast first!" "Okay, mom, I'll have breakfast first, then I gotta go to Tai's house." he replied. He had pancakes for breakfast, got Tentomon and his laptop out of his room, and ran to Tai's.

"Is Tai up, Mrs. Kamiya?" he asked.

"Yes, he is. But he's staring at the TV right now, watching some show or something." she replied.

"Okay, thanks. Can I go in and talk to him?"

"Why, sure you can. 3rd door on the left, he's in there."

"Okay, thanks again!"

He followed the directions and quickly found himself staring right into Tai's face.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?? We came back here to find the 9th Digidestined!"

"Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something when I woke up."

"Lets go get the others, then go to Odaiba. Go get your money, so we can take the train."

"Okay. Agumon, come on! We're going to find the 9th Digidestined!"

A small while later, they were all in the train. Fortunately, they didn't have any run-ins with people, and every one of the Digimon were quiet. They got off at the right stop this time, too. Izzy checked his email right after they got off the train, finding another message from Gennai. He read it aloud.

"I'm glad you all are in Odaiba. Now you must find the 9th Digidestined before Razinkamon wreaks any more havoc! The 9th Digidestined will be somewhere near the subway, use your Digivices to find him. I have a little more information on him. His crest is the crest of Faith. His name is… uhh, well, I forgot. It was on the tip of my head, and I forgot. Oh well. You will find out later.-Gennai."

"Ahh! He forgot again!!. Oh well." Tai said as they walked off.

They had walked around for hours, and still hadn't found him. "Maybe he doesn't have his Digivice with him," T.K. suggested. Just then, Izzy's Digivice beeped. The 9th child was near! They followed it to the park, and saw a kid sitting at a computer. But before they could get to him something happened…


	3. Default Chapter Title

You Are Not Alone-Part 2

Razinkamon appeared! "Ha! Digidestined twerps! I'm gonna make your lives miserable!" he said.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to… Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to… Metalgarurumon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to… Angewomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to… Togemon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

The digimon started fighting Razinkamon, but he was too powerful. "Engergy Drain!" Razinkamon used. "No!" Izzy said. "Guys, Energy Drain absorbs the opponent's energy!" the digimon started to de-digivolve. 

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Togemon, digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!"

They tried to digivolve again, but only a few could.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wingblade!"

"Horn Blaster!"

They attacked again, using their various moves. Unfortunately, Razinkamon just yawned and touched the attacks, blowing them into little bits of computer data.

"HA! You thought you could beat ME?? Piedmon was right, you ARE weak! But, Piedmon was WEAKER! I could've kicked his butt any day!"

All this time, the kid was just watching this happen. He wondered, _Why is this happening here? Who are these people? That kid with the big bug, what does he mean I'm a 'digidestined'? what is that anyway?_

"Hey! Run! RUN! Kid, RUN!" Izzy yelled to the guy.

"We've gotta do something, Angemon! Digivolve!" T.K. yelled…


End file.
